<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Forgotten, Soon to be Loved by chatnoiristhebest5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481113">Once Forgotten, Soon to be Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5'>chatnoiristhebest5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angsty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Plagg, do you ever pay attention in class?" Adrien asked. His face was turned away from his Kwami, leaning against the wall. </p><p>"No, why would I ever do that when I can sleep?" Plagg retorted. Sometimes the kid acted as thought he didn't know him. But why the strange question?</p><p>"Today we learned a little about Hawaiian culture. We learned about how the hula dances tell a story, how each move meant something. We also learned a few words. One of them was Ohana, it means family." Adrien paused, a small, pained chuckle escaping his lips. "Apparently, family is supposed to mean that no one gets left behind, or forgotten," his voice caught, trembling slightly, "So then why...?" </p><p>He trailed off, leaving Plagg confused. Plagg didn't say anything though, because just as he opened his mouth, Adrien's trembling turned into shaking. He couldn't see his chosen's face, but he heard his shallow, ragged breaths, and he heard the violent, painful sob that racked his body, echoing against the cold, dark walls of his room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angsty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Forgotten, Soon to be Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some angst. I hope I didn't fail.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plagg, do you ever pay attention in class?" Adrien asked. His face was turned away from his Kwami, leaning against the wall. </p><p>"No, why would I ever do that when I can sleep?" Plagg retorted. Sometimes the kid acted as thought he didn't know him. But why the strange question?</p><p>"Today we learned a little about Hawaiian culture. We learned about how the hula dances tell a story, how each move meant something. We also learned a few words. One of them was Ohana, it means family." Adrien paused, a small, pained chuckle escaping his lips. "Apparently, family is supposed to mean that no one gets left behind, or forgotten," his voice caught, trembling slightly, "So then why...?" </p><p>He trailed off, leaving Plagg confused. Plagg didn't say anything though, because just as he opened his mouth, Adrien's trembling turned into shaking. He couldn't see his chosen's face, but he heard his shallow, ragged breaths, and he heard the violent, painful sob that racked his body, echoing against the cold, dark walls of his room. </p><p>Adrien slid against the wall, a hand reaching up and running through his hair. "Why am I forgotten?" His voice was like thin glass, breaking as his heart wilted.</p><p>Plagg grew angry. Adrien didn't deserve the pain he felt everyday. He didn't deserve the pressure, the self-doubt, and self-hate. He didn't deserve his controlling, manipulative, ill-tongued, sad excuse for a father he had. The  same father who kept him in his glorified prison, telling him how to act and what to do and who to hang out with all for the sake of the Gabriel brand. The same father he still defended everyday.</p><p>And he definitely didn't deserve to be slumped against the wall of his cage-like room, crying because it was all too much. Because he felt like he was forgotten. Because his father forgot to do his damn job and left him loveless.</p><p>It was only a stroke of Ladybug-good luck that he'd found his friends. That they supported him, loved him, and were there for him whenever. Of course the self-doubt would leave him to say that he was fine, all because he didn't want to be a "burden" or because he didn't want to "annoy them" or "bother them". </p><p>Slowly an idea crept into Plagg's mind. "Hey, kid? Wanna go for a run?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After finding out that Marinette was Ladybug, Adrien thought his whole life would finally be ok. And it was, for a while. That was until that day. Everything was fine, learning about Hawaiian culture was fun. But learning about the word <em>ohana</em>, well it was just too close to his heart.</p><p>And just like that, it sent Adrien spiralling down the rabbit hole once again.</p><p>He had loving friends, but they weren't and couldn't replace the empty spot in his heart. The spot where a mother's love and a father's love should have been. Ever since what happened with his mother, his father became more and more withdrawn, keeping to himself in his office with his designs. He left Adrien alone, only regarding him when he needed to criticize him or if he needed to do something for the Gabriel brand. His father had never been the type who knew how to properly express himself, but after his mother passed, he built a wall around his heart, an impenetrable fortress. It seemed after that, he forgot all about his son.</p><p>Chat Noir sighed, perched on the railing of a familiar balcony. He softly sang to himself, the only thing that helped him cope, "Little cat on the roof, all alone without his lady."</p><p>Behind him he heard a latch open, then a voice, "Chat, that is kind of creepy." Marinette. When he turned to face her, Marinette's demeanor changed. She rushed over to him, a blanket wrapped around her, her eyebrows knitted with worry. Holding her blanket with one and reaching up to wipe something off his face, she murmured, "Kitty, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"</p><p>
  <em>Crying? Oh.</em>
</p><p>Chat didn't know what to say. "I...er..."</p><p>"Come here," she motioned to him, gently tugging at his hand. He followed her to the chaise on the balcony, sitting next her when she scooted over and patted the spot next to her. "Was it your dad?" She was speaking softly, as though she was cautiously picking her words. She played with his hair, and he leaned into her touch, placing his head in her lap.</p><p>"Not really." How was he supposed to explain? Would she laugh at him if he told her? <em>No, she not like that. </em>"It's just," he sighed. "In class today, when we learned the word <em>ohana</em>, it really struck a cord."</p><p>"Oh, no, Adrien..." He looked up at her, alarmed to see her eyes glistening. She hastily wiped any potential tears away, still playing with his hair gingerly, lovingly. "You know if you need to talk, you can talk to me. Or Nino, or even Alya. You have people who care about you, you don't need to worry about you father."</p><p>"I know that but..." But what? But he was too much of a pitiful crybaby? He sighed, "...It's not that same. It's not the same as the love and support of a parent. I don't even really remember what that was like." After almost four years of whatever his dad gave him, he barely remembered the warmth of his mother.</p><p>"Well, if you ever need that, I'm sure my parents would be more than happy to love and support you." Slowly a few blush appeared on her face, "Er, I mean, not that you have to come, I guess that might be weird for you--"</p><p>Chat chuckled, stopping her short, a small smile replacing the embarrassment. "I know what you mean. Thank you, Marinette."</p><p>He stared into her infinitely blue eyes. Bright as the sky on a clear day, always twinkling with enthusiasm. At night, with the way the light hit her, it cast an almost ethereal glow around her, as though she was an angel. <em>His</em> angel. He felt himself smile at her.</p><p>Maybe he was going to be ok after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love my fluff so why do I torture myself with angst? I don't know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>